Holding Lost Destiny
by silver rose2
Summary: It's later on, there's a new enemy, a new friend, and Mina falls hard in love... sometimes you have to accept something new, rating may change... not sure... just read to find out...
1. Default Chapter

* Note*  
  
I'd have to say that the characters of Sailor Moon do not belong to me. However, characters like Shay are mine. That's all I really have to say.  
  
1 Holding lost Destiny  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
The entire Imperium palace darkened. Shay blinked a few times. He heard a few piercing screams from across the palace. He didn't know if he should get up and check it out. He then decided to stay where he was, because the punishment could be great if he was caught in restricted areas.  
  
Shay stood up, and strode to the cabinet in which he kept his supplies. He grabbed a candle, and lit it. The candles that were around his apartment lit up. The glow met him warmly.  
  
He wandered over to his window and looked out. The moon hung above him in the sky, shining brilliantly against the blackish blue sky.  
  
A knocking at the door caused him to jump. He went to answer it.  
  
When he opened the door, one of the soldier commanders in uniform stood there, holding a light staff.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The commander looked him over from head to foot. "Are you Shay DeWare?"  
  
Shay nodded.  
  
"You are asked for."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Just follow me," he ordered.  
  
Shay hesitated for a slight second. The commander rolled his shoulders, and cricked his neck. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Shay released a sigh, then turned to blow out the candle nearest to him, causing all the candles to go out. He turned back to the commander, stepping out of his apartment. He closed the door behind him, and followed the commander deeper into the palace.  
  
They stopped just beyond a restricted door. Usually it required a scan of a person's hand to open, but the commander took out a key to open the door, then slid open the door with a heavy thud.  
  
They walked down a narrow corridor to a large room. A woman was at the desk in front of them. She wore a slightly revealing dress. Her hair was dark, making her gray eyes stand out more. She looked up at the commander and him. "He's expecting you," she said in a deep throaty drawl.  
  
The commander led Shay behind the desk, to the corridor that led to a massive door. They approached it, causing Shay a slight moment to feel nervous. He hadn't been in this part of palace in years. He had been put back in command when he screwed up with a few missions that he had been assigned.  
  
He took in a deep breath, and followed the commander into the office. The office was lit with torches, all around the room. Shay wasn't surprised that he met the Emperor and his commander general.  
  
"General Descthd," Shay bowed in the customary way of the Imperium army, then he turned and bowed before the Emperor. "You're imperial majesty."  
  
The emperor motioned with his hand for Shay to take a seat.  
  
"What is it you want me for?" he asked of the two men standing before him.  
  
The General turned towards the commander, "thank you commander, you're services are no longer needed.  
  
The commander bowed, and then left the room.  
  
Shay looked at the emperor, he could tell something big was coming.  
  
"Shay, there's a gap in the warp zone. We need you to look at it."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Shay, this is serious. There was a glitch in one of the attacks that went against those damn scouts. Somehow there was a back fire, and it shut down our power."  
  
The General looked at Shay, "We're giving you the mission to fix it you're highness."  
  
Shay shook his head. "No way, that's not my job. Send in the 'dets, not me. I don't work with the warp zone."  
  
The Emperor stiffened his back; "you would dare to defy your family, and your uncle. It's your duty to answer to the calls of the Imperium. This is your second chance. If you succeed then you can be back to your old position."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are the only one with the power to fight against this. We've already sent in the 'dets, but that proved to be worse, and the whole palace blacked out."  
  
"I see, so send in me, because I'm the last chance you have?"  
  
"Shay, you're reputation is built on stuff like this. And as the general, with full support behind me by the Emperor, you will go and fight."  
  
Shay stiffened. "Since it is my duty as a member of the Imperial family, I will go to my obligation," he said spitefully.  
  
The Emperor turned his lips slightly upward. "Good going Prince Shay."  
  
Shay looked at his uncle. "What is this to you?"  
  
"This is the chance to get the warp zone right. We can't really do anything to the scouts if we don't get it right, there's no chance to allow them even the hope of victory. We can't allow surprise attacks. It was a stupid earthling that opened the gap, and now, we need to close it, and fix the problems caused by the backfire of power."  
  
Shay bowed formally, "then leave it to me."  
  
Shay exited the room, leaving the Emperor and the Commander General.  
  
"Your imperial majesty, will he succeed?"  
  
The Emperor held his faint malicious smile. "There's no doubt that he will. He is one of my strongest warriors of the Imperium. If he fails, then we'll have to rely on the power of the whole Imperium, which could be costly to all of us."  
  
Shay returned to his apartment. He changed into his uniform, and went to his weapon closet. He had to get the technology that would help him. He grabbed his mini laptop. He switched it on, and went to voice control. "Display the warp zone," he commanded.  
  
Nothing happened. Shay let out a few curses. Then went back to his cupboard and put his computer back. It would be too difficult to use if everything else was not working.  
  
He grabbed his sphere staff, and went to the travel tunnel.  
  
He entered the tunnel, and slipped to the zone. The warp zone was totally out of capability. The alarm bells were ringing, and the electricity sparks were his only source of light.  
  
He placed his staff in the center of the central room he was in. He placed his palm against the sphere. He concentrated for a second then tapped it, and fire blazed from the sphere.  
  
A wind blew towards him, trying to blow out the flame. However, the flame stayed. Shay glanced around wearily. The wind retracted; then it was still. Shay could feel the gap from where he stood.  
  
He headed towards it, feeling the temperature change as he stepped towards the gap. Shay came to a metal door that required the hand scanner recognition to open. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
He scratched his chin, then went to the door. He put his hands on it, and tried to push it open, but his attempt failed. "Damn it," he cursed.  
  
Then slowly the door slid open. Shay looked vigilantly at the door. Then took a step forward. No sooner had he done that, a ball of ice sent him reeling backwards, totally catching him by surprise.  
  
He hit the wall behind him, with a loud thud.  
  
"Is this all they could send," a voice mocked.  
  
Shay quickly regained his wits, and stood tall. "Pit Fire!" he whispered. He held out his hand, and flicked his wrist, facing his palm towards the source of the voice. The energy spiked forward, fuelling together, causing a cloud of fire towards the attacker.  
  
Shay put his hand at his side, and moved forward. He heard a pitiful sound of agony.  
  
He went through the semi-opened door. Shay recognized the attacker as the new Ferriquek that the Imperium had captured. It had immense strength, and it was clear they now considered the Imperium the enemy.  
  
"Destroy!" Shay ordered. Energy came from all around him, and charged full force at the Ferriquek. It speared into its body, causing flesh wounds. Then attack after attack Shay stood there fighting the creature. It wasn't too long before it obliterated.  
  
Shay's eyes hardened and flicked dangerously. He had the dark mysterious looks of the Imperial family, with his own unique eyes that changed color according to his moods. Shay made his way toward the gap, feeling the energy of the warp zone.  
  
It flicked electricity shards all around. Shay could see because of the light from the shards, but he called the sphere staff to him. It appeared at his side with a zap.  
  
Then just before him was the gap. It was a huge hole in the wall, with electricity snapping, and shards shooting all around.  
  
The little light provided Shay with the evidence of the hole being caused from an explosion on the other side of the zone, on Earth.  
  
"Damn earthlings, can't keep their noses in their own affairs. They always go poking around."  
  
He held his staff, and leveled it horizontally in his hands, then let go. It hung in the air, as he closed his eyes. He concentrated his energy on the door, and worked it from the outside to the center. He was standing there for over an hour, with the hole slowly shrinking. He was sweating, and he felt a little bit weaker.  
  
Then there was an explosion. White fire was everywhere. Shay grabbed the staff with one hand, shielding his eyes with the other arm. It dimmed slightly, but it was still very bright. He squinted his eyes, and looked to the hole in the wall.  
  
A large ball of light formed in the hole. It streaked strait through, striking through his chest. Then everything went blank.  
  
* * *  
  
The Emperor sat on the throne. The commander approached him cautiously. "Yes general?"  
  
"The gap is closed."  
  
"I only guessed from the sudden source of power again," the Emperor said sardonically.  
  
"Well, then you should also know your imperial majesty, that Shay is gone. The system indicates that the backfire that occurred, retracted, and pulled Shay as the anchor. The backfire blanked and mixed with the blank waves, causing a memory fading on Shay."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's on Earth Emperor."  
  
The emperor sat still. "Is he alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then bring him back, send out some 'dets to look for him, then you go and bring him back. He's too valuable to lose," the Emperor said in an exasperated tone.  
  
  
  
* Note*  
  
So, what do you think, this was the first fan fiction that I ever wrote, but I had it posted on http://www.MediaMiner.org  
  
So, was it good or bad? I need to know ( so leave reviews, I'll never know if this is good if I don't. 


	2. Setting the Mood

*Note*  
  
Sailor moon is not mine, nuts eh. Oh well, lol.  
  
The noise of birds chirping woke Shay up. He rolled over in bed, groaning. "Damn it, can't a guy get some sleep," he groaned, throwing the pillow over his head.  
  
He lay there another few minutes before getting up. He blinked his eyes to the sunlight that was pouring into his room.  
  
He headed to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. He rubbed his eyes as he walked, yawning.  
  
Shay reached the kitchen, and made himself some toast. He could still hear the birds chirping outside. Shay loved his apartment, but there were times he cursed that he was in a building so near to the birds.  
  
He glanced at the clock, seeing that he had half an hour before he needed to go work.  
  
Shay went and got dressed. He picked out some khakis and a blue dress shirt. He was going to take the kids on a field trip to the temple, where he was to show them the beauty of the hillside, and the culture they could experience from the temple. It also was the last field trip before their last day of school, at the end of the week. Then he'd have a few months for summer vacation.  
  
When he arrived at the school, the kids were anxiously waiting to go on their field trip. It hadn't taken too long for the children to absolutely adore Shay. To them, he seemed almost like a big kid.  
  
They left the school, and headed for the temple, with Shay leading the way. He started them singing some songs, causing people to look at them curiously.  
  
When they arrived at the temple, the cherry trees that lined the hill awed the children. Shay himself loved the beauty of the hill. When they got to the temple, an old man greeted them. He was short, and his eyes were squinted, but he had a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Why hello children, come to see me," he chuckled.  
  
The children took to his friendliness. He led them to the gong, and got each of them to ring it. That seemed to fascinate them. He showed them around the grounds, and introduced them to a young man named Chad, that worked at the temple.  
  
Shay found him amusing, sure that his rocker look was the only thing he had to tie him to his dreams. After that, Shay let the kids go for lunch. A few boys finished in no time, and went to chasing each other wildly. One tripped, and crashed into a tree, knocking himself out cold.  
  
Shay rushed to the fallen boy, trying to revive him. Many of the students went into a panic, particularly the girls. Chad, who had seen what happened, had fled inside the temple. Shay tried to revive the boy, but it proved to be more difficult then he had hoped.  
  
Chad came then, with a girl with long black hair tied back with a red ribbon. She looked at the boy, "Bring him along," she told Shay, not even looking at him.  
  
Shay did as she told him, feeling he should do as the girl told him. He scooped the boy into his arms, and followed the girls in traditional temple robes.  
  
She led him into the temple, taking him to a room where he could lay the boy down. Shay watched as the girl wiped the boy's head with a cool cloth then waved a strange paper over his face.  
  
Then the boy blinked, and looked at the girl, then at Shay. Then he sat up. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
The girl smiled at him; "you knocked yourself out. But, I think you're just fine."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Now, I'm sure you want to go outside, but know now to be careful," she warned in a sterner voice.  
  
The boy nodded his head, then darted from the room.  
  
Shay turned to the girl, "thank you…"  
  
"Rei," she said, finally turning to look at him. Rei stopped as she looked at the man. He was handsome, but it was his aura that caught her attention. It seemed very much alive with power that she had never seen before. Something moved, like it had a liveliness that seemed powerful.  
  
Shay looked at Rei. There was something about her. There was definitely something about her that caused a stir in him. Is it because she's a pretty girl? He asked himself. However, he shook that thought from his head. She was just someone close to the temple.  
  
"Are you the boy's father?" Rei asked him, although she was sure that he seemed too young to have a boy that old.  
  
He shook his head, "no, he's one of my students. I brought them to the temple to show them something new that they should experience."  
  
Rei smiled. She hadn't quite seen a man like this one. He seemed so dedicated to his students, but also in life.  
  
"Well, you really should make sure they take it easy. They don't need to disturb the sanctuary."  
  
"I will do that."  
  
"Thank you…"  
  
"Shay," he introduced himself. "It was nice meeting you, but I really should get back to my students. They're great but you can't leave them for long, otherwise they could cause everything to destruct."  
  
Rei smiled. "I'll walk you out."  
  
They returned outside, where the children were scattered about doing their own thing. Some were exploring the temple grounds with wonder; others just to release some of their young energy.  
  
"Well, I must cage the young beasts," Shay said to Rei, turning to her, extending his hand.  
  
Rei took it, and shook it. Her mind flashed with fire. Rei looked at Shay closely, curious as to what the flash meant.  
  
Shay looked at her, feeling lost in déjà vu. There was something, but he couldn't place his finger on it. "Well," he smiled. "Nice meeting you."  
  
"Same," she answered.  
  
Shay turned, and went to gather his students. A few students had joined him after his parting with Rei, making little kissing noises. He gave them a stern look, which only caused them to laugh.  
  
Shay got the students together, and told them a story that he had heard from someone about the temple.  
  
From the temple, Rei watched Shay tell the kids the story. Her mind was wild with curiosity. She turned and went to her sacred fire. Chad watched her go; knowing that he mustn't disturb her.  
  
She knelt before the fire, clasping her hands together. She moved them in the manner that prayed the language to the fire spirit. She had her eyes closed, and her mind open to the spirit of the fire. The fire grew large, nearly hitting the ceiling.  
  
An image of darkness surrounded her, and then she saw a beam of light. It stretched for a great distance, and she could feel that it was stronger then any normal light. Then the fire shrank back to normal size, and then blankness in her open mind.  
  
"Damn," she cursed.  
  
Rei opened her eyes and looked at the fire. She slumped forward with a deep sigh. "It doesn't make any sense," she whispered.  
  
There was something about Shay, yet the vision didn't help her all that much. She got up, and went to her room. She was no sooner in her room when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up, "hello?"  
  
"Hey Rei, it's Mina, I was just wondering if I left my notebook there yesterday?"  
  
Rei glanced to the table on the side of her wall, in her room, seeing the blue notebook. "Yeah Mina, it's here."  
  
"Hey, is anything the matter?" Mina asked. She heard something in Rei's voice. Having such a close tie with all the scouts, Mina knew something was up.  
  
"Well," she started. Rei explained about Shay and the vision that didn't quite make sense to her.  
  
"I see," Mina answered after listening to Rei. "Well, we'll have to get the cats to do some investigating. And I'm sure Amy will help with information."  
  
Rei seemed more at ease. It wasn't that Shay gave off negative vibes, but there was question to his whole power.  
  
"Well, what about your notebook?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh," Mina laughed. "I'll come over now to get it. Maybe we could go for some ice cream."  
  
Rei frowned, "well, you better expect to find meatball head there. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that she lived at the arcade's café."  
  
Mina laughed, "well, that's Serena. You have to love her for all her quirks."  
  
Rei only shook her head, "well, that's all she has to give. So, I guess I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yep," Mina said.  
  
"Okay, see you soon."  
  
"Alright bye Rei."  
  
Rei hung up the phone, then went to lie down on her bed. She dozed off a little when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?"  
  
"Mina's here," her grandfather said, sliding her door open.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa."  
  
He smiled, and moved along, doing a little dance and song as he went.  
  
Rei shook her head. "That's grandpa."  
  
Mina laughed. "Come on Rei," she said grabbing her book. "Let's go get some ice cream, it'll help hearten you up," she smiled.  
  
"Just need to change first," she said, going to her dresser. She looked through the clothes, then moved to her closet. After searching through all her clothes, she threw on white Capri pants and a red tank top.  
  
After she was dressed, Rei and Mina headed away from the temple, into town where they headed towards the ice cream shop.  
  
"Did Amy tell you?" Mina asked.  
  
Rei looked at her. "What?"  
  
"About the forest, about the woods. There's like something weird going on, there was some kind of fire."  
  
"Fire?" Rei asked, piqued with concern. "Was it something from the Imperium?"  
  
Mina shrugged, "Too hard to tell."  
  
"Well, maybe we should call a meeting. It seems like we have a bit to discuss."  
  
Mina nodded. "Definitely."  
  
They came to the arcade, and entered, heading to the café. It had a few people. Rei headed towards the booth near the window, with Mina following her. They plopped into their seats.  
  
A sweet girl with brown hair, with freckles came over to their table. "What can I get you?"  
  
"A ice cream sundae," Rei said.  
  
Mina cringed her nose, trying to decide what to get. "I'll get a banana split."  
  
"Okay," the girl said, then turned and left Mina and Rei to themselves. Rei looked around. There wasn't really anybody in there, not even Serena.  
  
Mina put her elbows on the table and propped her chin on her hands. She let out a small yawn, then looked at Rei. "So, how are things with you? Things going good at the temple, Chad doing well?"  
  
Rei blushed like usual at the mention of Chad. I don't know what's up with Chad. He seems to be doing well enough that he's always there," she smiled faintly. "But then Grandpa, well he's just grandpa. Then, I don't know. I guess it's pretty normal."  
  
Mina smiled. "Well, take it as a compliment that life is going easy. It's hard to say when we'll have to be on full throttle on the Imperium attacks."  
  
Rei was about to say something when the girl returned with their ice cream. When the waitress left, Rei looked at Mina, "I guess life is always the way you take it."  
  
* * *  
  
Leta rolled her neck; Serena was gabbing on about Darien. She loved Serena, but there were times that she was a real pill. "Serena," she said interrupting her talkathon. "Did you hear that we're going to have a scout meeting tonight?"  
  
Serena looked at Leta. "Yeah, Amy told me about it this morning in class. Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure that you had your mind awake to everything else."  
  
Serena gaped at her. "Leta!"  
  
She laughed, "At least I got a word in edgewise."  
  
Serena shut her mouth. They kept walking. They were heading towards the arcade where they hoped that they would run into a certain person. Leta had Andrew in mind, and Serena had Darien, of course.  
  
They came to a crosswalk. The corner was crowded with people waiting for the light to change so they may cross. Serena and Leta waited. When they finally crossed, they passed Shay.  
  
When Shay walked past the two girls, he doubled back his attention. His mind seemed to have another déjà vu, but now with these two girls. One had brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail. She was very tall. The other one was a bit shorter, and had blond hair, put up in pigtails.  
  
He looked back, bumping into the person walking in front of him. "Sorry," he apologized to the woman.  
  
She smiled at him. "It's okay."  
  
Shay continued on his way, wondering about his past few days, and the encounters that he had had. It seemed a little strange to him.  
  
Serena spotted Darien and Andrew up ahead talking in front of the arcade. She took a hold of Leta's hand, and ran towards them. "Darien! Andrew! Hi!"  
  
They both turned to face her. They waved and smiled. Leta and Serena approached them, with smiles of their own.  
  
"Hey meatball head," Darien said with a cool smile.  
  
Serena smiled back. She would never be able to forget that smile of his. It was etched forever in her memory, and heart where it would stay as one of the precious things.  
  
Darien hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead. Serena beamed.  
  
"So what's up meatball head?"  
  
"Not too much," she answered.  
  
Leta turned to Andrew, who seemed to carry the same solemn expression that he had for about two weeks. "What's up with you? You don't look to great."  
  
Andrew half smiled. "Well, Rita sent me an email telling me about how she's doing."  
  
Leta frowned, as she always did, thinking that Andrew had something to keep her from him. "Well, how's she doing?" she asked in a composed voice.  
  
"She seems to be doing well. However, she told me that something's come up, and that we need to talk. So I called her, and she tells me all about Blake."  
  
"Who's Blake?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, as of now, he's Rita's new boyfriend."  
  
A triumphant shout roared in Leta's heart. She put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "That really is too bad," she said, "but it will get better for you," she said sweetly.  
  
Andrew smiled at her. "I know, but it's going to take some time to get over it."  
  
Serena jumped as she felt her watch vibrate, and heard the incoming beeps. She stepped away from Darien, Andrew and Leta. She flipped the top, seeing Amy's face on the mini screen.  
  
"What's up?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Something's come up, we need to meet as soon as we can."  
  
"Sure, "Leta's here with me, I'll bring her. We're on our way."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then Amy was gone. Serena stepped back with the others. "Well, I think me and Leta should be on our ways. We promised we'd meet up with Rei and everyone up at the temple, and you know how Rei is."  
  
Darien and Leta cast her a look. Leta looked from Andrew to her, then sighed in resignation. "Yeah, we'd better go." She smiled at Andrew then at Darien, "see you guys soon."  
  
Serena and her started walking, looking back to wave good bye.  
  
"What's up?" Leta asked.  
  
"Amy wants us to have the meeting now."  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
It wasn't too long before they were at the temple, by the pond. Amy was sitting on a rock, reading through data on her palm computer. Rei was feeding the fish, while Mina basked in the sun with Luna and Artemis by her side.  
  
"Great everyone's here," Amy said, looking up.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena asked.  
  
Rei explained to them about Shay, and the vision that she had had. "Well, that could mean a lot of things."  
  
"Yes, but I can't seem to find much about him."  
  
Luna looked up at Amy, then to Artemis. "Well, that opening that caused the explosion is a portal for the Imperium of sorts."  
  
Everyone looked at Luna.  
  
"Well, it just seems that we're going to prepare a fight against the Imperium. Strange vibes have been coming from the forest where the portal opening was."  
  
"Plus, there has been a strange energy pull. Those woods seem almost like there's nothing there. No sounds or anything," Amy said.  
  
Mina looked at everyone, "so what does that mean?" she asked. "Is the Imperium wanting to fight with us?"  
  
Amy typed up on her computer, "Well, it says here that the force of the portal is moved, and it's…"  
  
"Where?" Leta asked, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"It's coming from a tree, and the power is trying to expand. It's not causing any disruptions to Earthlings, only expanding."  
  
"Which can only mean that they want to prepare themselves for something big," Rei said absentmindedly. "Yet, I'm still curious as to this Shay guy. His aura, is something like I've never seen, it's powerful."  
  
"Well, I don't know," Amy said thoughtfully. "But, I guess we're all going to have to keep our eyes open."  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
Shay sat on the park bench, reading through his book. People, who were just out for a nice walk, passed by him. Shay paid no attention to them. He just read, feeling the warmth of the sun on his back.  
  
He turned the page, just as a Frisbee came flying towards him. He didn't look up, but out stretched his hand and caught it mid air. He was lowering his arm, when a girl came over to him. "Wow, that's pretty neat," she laughed.  
  
Shay looked up to see a sweet blonde-haired girl. Her hair was long, and half-tied back with a red ribbon. Her eyes were an amazing sparkling blue. Her face was sweet, and her lips very kiss worthy.  
  
Still holding the Frisbee, he smiled. "I guess this is your Frisbee."  
  
She smiled, and nodded. "But how did you…?"  
  
He lowered his arm, "oh, just always had reflex."  
  
"Well, that can always be handy," she smiled.  
  
"Here," he said, handing back her Frisbee. "I guess you want it back to play some more, or to throw at other sitting people in the park," he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. When I went to throw it to the other person, I tripped, and sent it flying in the other direction."  
  
"Well, maybe it was a twist of fate…?" he said, fishing for her name.  
  
"Mina," she smiled.  
  
"Very pretty."  
  
She blushed, "thank you. And you?"  
  
"Shay."  
  
Her eyes widened for a second and her hands faltered.  
  
Shay caught it. "What, has my reputation reached to the very outskirts of the world?"  
  
"Oh no, just the other day, my friend Rei told me about meeting you at the temple. I just found it a weird coincidence, that's all."  
  
Shay looked at her, "Rei?" he asked silently. "Oh yeah, that's right. Huh, so you two are friends?"  
  
Mina nodded. She looked at him carefully. She did see the same thing that Rei saw, and that was his lively aura of power. "Been friends for years."  
  
"Well, friendship is always great to have."  
  
"So, you enjoying the book you're reading?" she asked him, catching sight of the book in his hand.  
  
He looked at the book, almost forgetting about it. "Yeah, it seemed to be interesting, but this is more better," he smiled.  
  
Again, she blushed. For some odd reason, Mina felt something. It wasn't a feeling of awareness or of déjà vu, but of genuine interest. He looked so kind with his green eyes sparkling with life, and fire. His face seemed so gentle and manly.  
  
It was clear that he was older then her, but not by much, maybe five years at the max. But it was something, something that drew her to him, made her compelled to want to touch him, run her fingers through his hair.  
  
Shay moved aside on the bench, "would you like to have a seat?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, "I'd love to stay and chat with you Shay." Truly, she really did want to. "But, I really should get back to my friend."  
  
"Sure," he said. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again," he smiled.  
  
I really hope so, she thought. "Maybe," she smiled warmly.  
  
"Well, you have a nice day then Mina," he smiled, standing up and extending his hand to her.  
  
She shook it, feeling a shock. She laughed to cover it up, then smiled again. "Well bye Shay, you have a nice day too."  
  
With that she turned and left, leaving Shay in wonderment.  
  
Mina headed back to Leta. She held the Frisbee up. "I found it."  
  
"Great," Leta smiled, as she stood up from the rock she was sitting on. "Did it hit anybody?"  
  
Mina shook her head, "no, Shay caught it midair."  
  
Leta looked at her, "Shay?" she asked. Mina nodded. "What was he doing?" she asked Mina, who seemed to have a mysterious twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, he was just reading. But Rei is right, he does have something about it, but…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not too sure that it's necessarily bad. He's very nice," she smiled.  
  
Leta then understood. Mina had never been one to be a boy crazy girl, which used to be the case with Serena before she had Darien. Mina was just a sweet girl that changed her entire life when she joined with the scouts.  
  
Mina had come from London, and was the actress and model for Sailor V. But the battle against Queen Beryl called for her to be with the other scouts. And since then she's remained with them.  
  
"Well, we'll have to see," she said carefully.  
  
Mina looked at Leta carefully, noticing that she had been in a very good mood since before they started the meeting, and it was hardly wrecked by the meeting either. "So, what's that special something?"  
  
Leta looked at Mina. There was never anything that that girl missed. She might take on a lot of things, but she always kept close with her friends.  
  
"Well, Andrew's girlfriend," she started.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She broke up with him."  
  
"Oh, I see. Does that now leave him for you?" Mina asked with a sly wink.  
  
"I'm hoping."  
  
"Well, we'll see," she said, throwing Leta's words back at her.  
  
Leta scowled, "Venus, you really are something."  
  
Mina's eyes sparkled with laughter. "Don't forget yourself."  
  
Leta shook her head. "How about we go see the others, I'm sure it would be a nice day for it," she suggested.  
  
Mina nodded. Then they started to walk. Mina smiled at Shay's face in her mind, I wonder about you.  
  
Shay, himself couldn't remove Mina from his mind. She was something so sweet, so caring that he wished that he could have talked to her a bit longer. But walking from the park, he decided that maybe he should try to either go to the temple again, or, come back to the park again, hoping to see her again.  
  
Either way, he knew he'd see her again.  
  
* * *  
  
The Emperor sat looking out the window. The shadows were overlapping him. He heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"  
  
The door opened, and the general walked in. "Word on Shay?" the Emperor asked.  
  
"Sorry imperial majesty, but there has been nothing."  
  
"Well try harder, we need that boy. It wasn't his conscious decision. We need his power, and never does the imperial family join with the mere mortals."  
  
"Yes, imperial great one."  
  
"And general, if he's not found, you'll be considered greatly under investigation."  
  
"Yes Emperor."  
  
"Dismissed, now go. And next time you better have word on where Shay is, otherwise I'll be very put out."  
  
The general bowed, then left the room.  
  
The Emperor looked to the shadows again. "Find him," he ordered. The shadows bowed, and left his sight. "He will be found," he whispered. His voice echoed through the Imperium, sounding as the crashing thunder.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Darien looked at Serena; she looked adorable in the summer dress that she was wearing. He couldn't resist touching her. He kissed her on the lips.  
  
She smiled when they parted. "Why Darien, had I known you would've loved the dress this much, I would have bought one of every color," she laughed.  
  
"So, what's up meatball head?" he asked, taking her hand, as they walked down the street.  
  
"Well, not really too much. The Imperium's on the low profile."  
  
"Well, as long as it stays that way for a while."  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked her.  
  
"It's just that… well… it seems that we have so much for a lifetime. I mean I'm the moon princess from a thousand years ago. I was reborn, we all were. Then we try to live normal lives. Yet, then we go on to have our future. So, we live now, but really we already have this future made up, where we rule Crystal Tokyo and have a daughter."  
  
Darien looked thoughtfully at Serena. She was really beginning to grow. She still could be klutzy, but she really was growing up. Four years of fighting brought out a woman that she needed to be.  
  
"Yes, but what bothers you about it?"  
  
She laughed, "what we don't know, is how we're going to wake the Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Darien smiled. "When the time comes we'll see. But, muffin, we really do make of most of the destiny on our own, we just happen to know a little bit about the future."  
  
Serena blew a puff of air, blowing her bangs up in the air. "Darien," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I love you."  
  
Darien smiled, "love you too."  
  
Serena kept close to Darien, as they walked down the street. They reached the corner when the windows of the store behind them shattered. Darien covered Serena's body with his, shielding her from the glass.  
  
The glass flew everywhere. When it settled, Darien and Serena looked up to see what happened. All they saw was a dark shadow. "What is it?" Serena whispered to Darien.  
  
He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "But I think…"  
  
The shadow spread, and hit the windows of the entire street behind them. They shattered into millions of pieces. Darien kept Serena on the ground, shielding her body with his.  
  
Serena hit a button on her watch, "Scouts," she called out. "On Main Street there's a shadow attacking."  
  
They heard her call, and moved to attack. Shay had been walking on the other side of the street heading to his apartment. He had a few cuts from the glass that landed on him. He saw a girl in front of him, standing stunned. He grabbed her and slung her to the ground. "You have to stay down."  
  
She gasped, "well, thank you," she said quietly.  
  
When the glass stopped flying, Shay stood, and helped the girl stand. "Sorry if I scared you, but you could have been hit, a big shard was headed towards you. The girl thanked him again, and then went into the building. Shay guessed it to be where she worked.  
  
Shay looked around; he saw that glass was everywhere. People got up from the ground figuring it was now safe. The whole street across from him was now windowless. The glass from all the buildings spread all over the street.  
  
He felt a warm trickle on the side of his face. He put his finger to the source, and looked at his finger to see his own blood. He groaned; that was just what he needed.  
  
The cut didn't feel that bad. Probably only needed a Band-Aid. He noticed people looking curiously at the windows, and the shattered glass. Shay himself wondered what caused the commotion. He had been walking. Then it just happened.  
  
He heaved a sigh, then went on his way to his apartment, where he planned to tend to his wound.  
  
The shadow had disappeared by the time the scouts had arrived. Serena was shaken up by what happened. Clinging to Darien was her only support.  
  
She tried to explain to the scouts what happened. However, the glass spread all over the street explained enough to the scouts. Amy was trying to figure out what the shadow was, but that was difficult. The shadow had come and gone.  
  
A few ambulances arrived shortly after the shattering of the glass. There was about a dozen people that were seriously hurt. Many had a few nicks, Serena included.  
  
Darien had been more serious then Serena, being that he was nearer to the glass, and he shielded Serena with his own body.  
  
There were some gashes on his back, which required some heavy bandaging. Darien really didn't want to go to a hospital, so when the scouts arrived, a paramedic was arguing with Darien about the issue.  
  
Rei looked at Serena. "How are you?"  
  
She shrugged, " I think it was just scary because it came out of nowhere."  
  
Amy shook her head; "it came from the Imperium."  
  
Serena looked at Amy, still holding onto Darien's hand as he argued with the paramedic. She was only going to let it go on for another minute, before she stepped in and told Darien that he was going to listen to the paramedic.  
  
"The energy patterns the same way any other creature from the Imperium does. So, the Imperium has no let loose it's dominions."  
  
Serena shuddered. "That means that we won't we able to do much of anything. The Imperium scum could be anywhere."  
  
Leta shouldered Mina, who was looking distantly off in the distance. "What's up girl?" she asked.  
  
Mina blinked her eyes as if waking from a dream. "Hmm?"  
  
Leta half smiled. "I knew it, you…" she said, then lowering her voice to a whisper, "you have it bad for Shay."  
  
Mina's eyes widened in some surprise. "Leta, what makes you think that?"  
  
Leta looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Mina, you're one of my best friends, how do I not know you so well. I can just tell that he reached you."  
  
Mina blushed furiously. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
  
Mina smiled gratefully.  
  
Amy looked up at the two of them. "Will you two be able to make it to a meeting tomorrow morning?" she asked.  
  
They both nodded. Then Rei told her she would make it too, and Serena just solemnly nodded her agreement to the meeting.  
  
Finally Serena turned to Darien, "Muffin, come on, I'll go with you to the hospital. But maybe, just maybe could we get him bandaged up at the ambulance?" Serena asked the paramedic.  
  
He nodded eagerly, he was relieved that he could tend to Darien, then get on to the other patients.  
  
Serena turned to the scouts; "I'm just going to go with…"  
  
Rei motioned her to go. Serena went with Darien and the paramedic to get Darien's back treated. They cleaned it, then bandaged it up, although they considered giving him stitches they were that deep. Once that was done, Serena and Darien went back to the scouts.  
  
"Well," Rei said thoughtfully, "I guess we have an enemy with no face."  
  
Leta growled, "I hate those kind of enemies. If it's really the Imperium that is attacking with shadows, then we have difficult times coming to us."  
  
Amy shrugged, "it just might mean that it'll take longer. I don't really think that they'll have all the advantages. There was some strange energy wave motion near the forest where the gap was. So, there is a possibility that we can learn when they're releasing the fighters."  
  
Mina looked to the direction, which was the forest; "I really hope so."  
  
Serena sighed, "I do too."  
  
Darien clutched her closer to him, flinching slightly at the pain in his back. He really hoped that Amy was right. Otherwise, they would end up being in the undertow of their attacks and energy.  
  
Serena looked at the shattered glass, and the now windowless buildings. "I wonder what they wanted?"  
  
* * *  
  
The general looked at the 'det standing before him. "What do you want?" he asked in a brisk voice.  
  
"There was a flaw in the mission today sir," the young lad answered.  
  
"What happened?" he asked the 'det, whirling around to face him. He trembled slightly at the fierceness of the general's eyes.  
  
"We were initiating the search for the wanted body, and there was a street that shattered it's entire glass content on the one side."  
  
The general's eyes flashed. Then he sighed in resignation. "You never mind that. It's the Emperor's other dominions. You stick to your mission and keep your noses clean of the Ferriks."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The 'det left the office, leaving the general to shake his head. He knew the emperor was losing his patience. However, the computer glitched when they tried to find Shay. If he was hit right away by the blank waves while proceeding with the closing of the portico, then there may be a chance that the system was blanked of his recorded location on Earth.  
  
Nevertheless, he thought, if the Emperor finds Shay before we do. Then it's the end for a lot of people.  
  
The general headed to the window looking towards the imperial quarters. It was the towers above the city that held the power in its palm, which held the imperial family. He looked to the tower that held the emperor, high above everything.  
  
He saw the shadow descend from the sky to the Emperor's tower. The general swallowed nervously. The Ferriks were something that held the most power in the Imperium next to some Imperium members. "Shay must be more important then we know."  
  
* Note *  
  
Well, this is coming along as good as I can hope, make comments to tell me what you think. And please do, because I really need to know what you think. I don't know if I should continue, because this is my first fan fic. 


	3. Pieces to fit

*Note*  
  
by legal rights I have to say that characters from Sailor Moon are not mine.  
  
But hey, enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Hmm," Mina smiled peacefully. She undid the strap of her sandal, and put her bare foot on the ground. It felt cool against her skin. She leaned back on the bench, with both of her strappy sandals beside her on the bench.  
  
It felt good just to have some time to herself. She had gone out to lunch with her mother, so she had dolled up. Now, getting away from everything, her family, her friends, and her duty as a scout, it was forgotten for the few minutes of peace.  
  
She sighed her peace, which was shattered by a piercing scream, which was followed by several others.  
  
Mina sprang to her feet. She would have transformed, but a group of people came running in her direction, with a great shadow chasing after them.  
  
Mina ran as fast as her legs could take her. It wasn't too far behind her. She was in a place where she couldn't transform either. There were too many people around. The shadow was behind her, and many of the others that ran from the shadow were now being stopped by it, and struck down.  
  
There were a few people left now. Mina was at a loss at what to do. She saw a split path coming up, so, she slowed herself that the others could run ahead of her and she would go down the opposite path, where she would transform.  
  
Most went to the trail on the left, and some to the right. Mina groaned her annoyance. She went to the right trail. She pumped herself with energy. She had to keep going, until there was good place that she could transform.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder to look at the shadow. It seemed to be spreading, like a blanket, over the distance behind it, covering more as it moved after the people.  
  
She tried to turn her attention forward, when she knocked right into somebody, both of them falling to the ground from the force coming from Mina running.  
  
"Get up, and move," she ordered.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Shay!" she said with shock. She looked at him, thankful that she was seeing him again.  
  
Shay looked behind her, seeing the shadow that he had seen when Main Street exploded with glass. His mouth gaped open.  
  
Mina grabbed his arm, while getting up, "Come on, we got to move."  
  
Shay made haste, by grabbing a hold of Mina's hand and started running. They ran as the shadow followed them, spreading over the park, darkening it.  
  
There was no way that she could transform with Shay with her. All she could really do was to keep running. She cast a glance over her shoulder, then stopped.  
  
"Mina, come on," he said, trying to get her to move. Mina turned around, facing the shadow. Shay turned around, and gasped. There was a man or something in the shadow fog that was descending over the park. It stood out, darker then the rest of the shadow.  
  
"Okay, Mina it really isn't safe to stay now," he whispered.  
  
Mina looked at the shadow man knowing that she had a chance if she could transform. Then she thought of something. She grabbed the star wand that was in her pocket. She held it in her palm, then turned to Shay.  
  
"I think we should try and do something."  
  
Shay sighed deeply, then looked at Mina expectantly. "What do we do?"  
  
"First, we have to…" she said looking at the man. "We have to determine its strength."  
  
"I think it's pretty strong."  
  
She nodded, "but," she whispered. She pointed her wand towards the shadow man. "Venus crescent beam!" she whispered.  
  
She felt the warmth of the wand in her hand, but it couldn't draw enough to attack, as it's own. "Damn," she muttered.  
  
'Come on Mina, let's just go."  
  
She sighed in resignation, then turned to go with Shay. Then without a single warning, there was a blast from behind her  
  
Shay watched as the beam struck Mina through her shoulder. She gasped in pain. It had pierced through to her skin, and blood seeped through her white blouse. She gasped again, pain coating her voice.  
  
Shay grabbed for her, giving her support. She went into his arms then stood quickly. She turned around, and faced the man made of the shadows, that was slowly edging towards them. Her eyes seared with anger.  
  
Mina stared with hatred. Her wand was still clutched in her fingers. She pointed it again at the shadow man, "Venus attack!"  
  
She felt the force of her power in her hand, bubbling with ardor. "Attack!" she whispered her command.  
  
A beam went towards the shadow, but stopped just before the shadow form. Mina's eyes widened, as she stood in pain, and agony.  
  
Then the beam was regressed. It shot back at her, her own anger cutting into her arm. Her shoulder was already bleeding. The energy beam seemed to rip into the skin, and cause an explosion of pain. She screamed with sheer agony, and then collapsed.  
  
"Mina! No!" he screamed. He was at her side, grasped her in his arms. "Mina," he called gently, but he got no response. He could see she was faintly breathing.  
  
He let a moan escape his lips, and his eyes were watering with unshed tears. A single tear escaped, slid down his cheek, and fell onto Mina's lips, which then parted into a wistful smile.  
  
He let her lay gently on the ground, and then he rose to his feet, and glared with fervent hatred at the man formed in the shadows.  
  
"I'll do the same to you," it warned.  
  
Shay only shook his head with anger burning through his veins. He felt a surging in him that he clenched tightly in his fists.  
  
A gray beam shot towards him, but Shay rose a hand against it, and stopped it midair. The shadow formed man stepped back wearily. Another beam shot towards him, going one after the other, but he stopped all of them.  
  
Before him were about half a dozen gray beams, flaring with raw energy, that seemed perilous. He felt his anger surmount his action of thought. He hurled the beams back at the shadow man. They countered well, and hit the shadow, but it wasn't strong enough to destroy it.  
  
"I've found you."  
  
Shay ignored the words. They only seemed confusing. It didn't make sense why it would be looking for him.  
  
"Come with me, I'll take you back."  
  
"There's nowhere to take me back to."  
  
"Ah, Shay, that's where you're wrong. You have a place with us, and you can hold so much power. You're too strong for these weak earthlings."  
  
"Take this home," he sneered. He clenched his fists, feeling his power ready to strike. He coiled the vigor of his energy and blasted it at the shadow, most of his strength going with him.  
  
The shadow seemed to be consumed by the glowing sphere of power. It passed through him, leaving the shadow quite weak.  
  
It seemed hunched over, but looked at Shay. He could feel the empty eyes bearing into his eyes. "Don't fight what you are."  
  
Then it tried to surround him with energy to pull him to the shadow.  
  
Shay felt his body moving, but he fought it. He kept himself immobile and stood firm. The power field whirled around him, trying to pull him.  
  
With the little strength that he felt, he blasted at the shadow again. It was a huge explosion. The flame of the attack blast devoured the shadow. Then there was a light of the explosion, and the whole embankment of the cloud flashed with the explosion, and evaporated into nothingness.  
  
The flaring gust of the explosion caused Shay to be knocked off his feet, and knocked into a tree. With the impact of the landing into the tree, with so little strength, he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Sailor Moon felt frantic as she ran with the scouts through the park. It was blanketed with a dark cloud. She felt deep in herself that Mina was in trouble. Her instincts kept her running to where she hoped she would be.  
  
"Any sign of her yet?" Mars asked Mercury who was reading through her palm top as she ran alongside the other scouts.  
  
"Nothi… wait, just up ahead."  
  
Sailor Moon kept up her quick pace determined to make it to Mina.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, "Did you hear that?"  
  
It had sounded like a scream, one of anguish, and fear. They looked all around them, trying to pinpoint the location. "No!" echoed through the park to the scout's ears. The shout seemed to be just as anguished as the scream had been, except it held more horror then the scream had.  
  
"Oh no," Sailor Moon whispered.  
  
"Come on Sailor Moon," Jupiter said tugging at her elbow in the direction that seemed to be supplying them with the agonizing screams.  
  
They continued running. Just ahead of them, there was a huge explosion, and the darkness of the cloud that had blanketed the park, was dissipating into nothingness.  
  
The scouts had to stop, the explosion was blinding, and they had to shield their eyes. A strong gust of scorching heat blew all around them. When it passed them, they hesitantly rose, then anxiously headed to the source of the explosion.  
  
They came to a small clearing where they found Mina crumpled on the ground. She was bleeding on her shoulder, and her arm was covered with blood.  
  
Sailor Moon took Mina's head onto her lap, and sobbed. "Oh Venus, please be okay," she whispered.  
  
Jupiter looked ahead, and saw the form of another body lying on the ground. She went over to it, and shuddered at the sprawled body. It was evident that he had hit the tree. "I found another person."  
  
Mercury looked up from her close examination of Mina's wound, then came over to where Leta knelt.  
  
Amy widened her eyes, then knelt beside the body, and checked for vitality. She turned to Jupiter; "we need an ambulance. Both of them are bad."  
  
Leta nodded. She stood, reversed her transformation, and was back to her usual self. She hurried off to look for a phone to call an ambulance.  
  
The scouts followed suit, knowing that they couldn't get caught as scouts. Amy looked at the young man that was laying on the ground, while Rei checked Mina over for any more injuries. Mina's fingers were still clutched around her star wand.  
  
Serena removed it from her fingers. The wand sparkled with the recognition of her, and then Serena put it into Mina' s pocket.  
  
It wasn't long before Leta returned with help. Mina was put onto a stretcher, and then taken to the ambulance with Serena right by her side.  
  
Leta and Amy stayed by the young man. When the paramedics managed to get him on the stretcher, Leta gasped.  
  
"Amy it's Shay," she said with amazement.  
  
Amy looked at the young man, then looked at Leta. "What does it mean then?" she asked. However, they couldn't answer it, because they weren't even sure if there was an explanation to what happened, except that the answers were out cold.  
  
Serena sat with her hands to her forehead, with them resting against her knees as she leant forward. "Oh please, let them both be okay," she whispered to the sky, to the moon, and the universe.  
  
Leta was chewing on her nails, while Amy sat still and evenly in the chair beside Serena. Rei was pacing, her movement the stress of all the scouts as they waited.  
  
Amy put a comforting arm around Serena. It was all she could do.  
  
The doctor attending Mina and Shay shuffled to where they sat. He held a grim expression.  
  
"Yes doctor?" Amy asked, swallowing fear into her stomach.  
  
"Mina's unconscious, but she's quite stable. Her arm was severely broken, and we've had to put pins in it."  
  
"What of Shay?" Leta asked.  
  
"He's slowly stabilizing. He has a few gashes; they were stitched up. He's doing okay. Just needed some medication to ease the pain from what was probably the collision of the tree like you said."  
  
A whoosh of breath escaped from each scout. They felt the relief take into their minds.  
  
"Thank you doctor," Rei said faintly.  
  
He nodded, then left them.  
  
"Thank the stars," Leta whispered.  
  
Amy nodded, with her arm still around Serena.  
  
She looked at everyone, while her eyes seemed to be reeling with a torrent of emotions. However, her relief overrode it all, she felt the joy that they were okay. Tears slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped them away.  
  
Rei looked down the hall, then turned to the scouts, "come on, let's see Mina."  
  
They nodded in agreement, then headed to Mina's room. When they entered, it was devastating to see her lying in the bed. She lay on her side, keeping her injured shoulder up from the pillow, and her arm was in a cast, and in a sling.  
  
It choked Serena into a few tears, as well as the others. Leta and Rei held Serena's hand, while Amy moved to Mina's side.  
  
Amy took her hand sticking through the cast, and closed her eyes as she concentrated. A light blue shimmer surrounded her hand, and ascended Mina's arm, to her shoulder. It pulsated brightly, then dimmed.  
  
The three watched Amy work with Mina. As the blue light dimmed, and slowly faded away, Mina began to stir. Once the shimmer was completely gone, Mina opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Mina," Leta said, they all moved to her side.  
  
"How you feeling?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, it's a little numb, but I guess I can't really complain now," she smiled warmly at Amy. "Thank you."  
  
She smiled, as she still held onto her hand.  
  
Mina looked at all of them, "how's Shay?"  
  
Leta bit her lip; "he's doing badly. He really is deep in unconsciousness. But I think we might be able to help him a little," she said.  
  
Leta and Amy turned, left the room, and headed down the hall to Shay's room. Rei and Serena stayed with Mina, taking a hold of her hand. "Mina, you gave us quite a scare."  
  
She smiled warmly at them, "I'm okay, don't worry."  
  
Rei smiled, as she looked at Mina with her eyes a brilliant courageous fire. Serena smiled, and continued holding her hand.  
  
Leta and Amy got to Shay's room. He lay on the bed, his eyes closed. He was twitching as though he was caught in nightmare. Amy looked at Leta, and then she turned to Shay, and went to his side.  
  
He moved his lips as if trying to say something.  
  
"What's he saying?" Leta asked.  
  
Amy shook her head, with a small shrug. "I don't know." She could hear the faint sound of whispering, so she leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.  
  
She didn't really hear anything, then the sound came to his words, she could hear.  
  
"I'll never go, and you can't take her."  
  
Leta looked at Amy's startled glance at her.  
  
He continued on, "I'm not with you, I am my own power, and I will not go with you."  
  
"I think we need to wake him up," Leta whispered hoarsely.  
  
Amy nodded, taking a hold of his hand. She closed her eyes, and proceeded to do the same thing that she did to Mina. She concentrated, and the blue nimbus came again. It went from his arm, spreading to cover his entire body.  
  
He jerked around, turning and twisting. Amy was heaving for air, then Shay settled, and Amy released her hand.  
  
The corona of blue light pulsed, then faded away. Amy managed to gain her strength again, as she and Leta watched Shay.  
  
His chest heaved, taking in oxygen, and his eyes flickered, finally they opened as he gasped awake.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked bolting up. He looked around him, "why am I in a hospital and where's Mina?"  
  
"We found you and Mina at the park, both of you were unconscious, so we called emergency," Leta told him. He looked at her, seeming to take her words in.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
"Just down the hall," Amy answered.  
  
Shay rose from his bed, staggering for a second. He steadied himself, and headed to the door, then he turned back. Leta and Amy moved to the door, and led him to Mina's room. The doctor stopped dead when he saw Shay walking behind them, but was completely speechless.  
  
They entered Mina's room. Serena and Rei looked at them. Shay looked at Rei, recognizing her, then he saw Mina on the bed.  
  
Mina brightened her face with a smile. Shay and Mina locked eyes, and continued staring at each other. The scouts could only sit on the outside as they watched Shay and Mina lose themselves into oblivion.  
  
"Well, you must be Shay," Serena said.  
  
Serena's voice seemed to break the trance that had Mina and Shay locked.  
  
Shay turned to look, to see four girls. He recognized Rei from the temple, but the other three were unfamiliar. The girl with blue hair and the one with brown hair had been there when he woke up, and had brought him to Mina's room.  
  
He nodded, "yes, I'm Shay."  
  
"Well, I'm Serena," she said. She then pointed to the girl with blue hair. "This is Amy, and Leta," she said, moving her hand towards the girl with brown hair.  
  
"And we've already met," Rei said.  
  
He smiled at all of them, "well, nice to meet you."  
  
Amy cleared her throat; "we need to know what happened at the park, do you think you can tell us, either of you?"  
  
Mina swallowed nervously, and then bit her lip. Mina looked the scouts all in the eyes, telling them that she couldn't say all the details in front of Shay.  
  
Shay sighed, then looked at Mina, then his gaze met with Leta, then passed to Amy and Rei, and settled on Serena. He recognized Serena from the day that he had been walking out, he saw her when he was on the crosswalk, she was going the opposite direction and Leta looked like the girl that had been walking with her.  
  
All of them seemed familiar. Something nagged in his mind that they were people that he already knew, or knew of. However, Serena, with her hair in the pig tail style, she seemed the most familiar. Her presence had the strongest aura that stood out with great power.  
  
His gaze fell to the bed, as he released a sigh.  
  
He told them what happened, as they all quietly listened. When he was finished, they had no idea what to say. Mina only added the part about her until she met up with Shay.  
  
"It looks like this could be difficult. First there was that shattering of the glass on Main St. also caused by the shadow, and now the park," Serena said quietly.  
  
Shay looked up, "that would make sense that the two things are related. But what the heck do these shadow men want, and why are they attacking?"  
  
They all shrugged, feeling lost.  
  
The doctor came in he saw Mina awake, and was taken slightly back, but he was more in shock with Shay. "Shay, I see you're doing much better."  
  
He looked at the doctor.  
  
"Well, I should do a look over back in your room, just to see how you are."  
  
Shay nodded, then followed the doctor back to his room.  
  
Once they were gone, Mina looked at the scouts. She filled them in on the parts that she couldn't say with Shay present.  
  
"Now, we have to figure out what these shadows want," Rei said.  
  
They all nodded with agreement.  
  
"But they are definitely part of the Imperium, and part of the big explosion that happened in the woods, that now left the evil energy of the Imperium," Amy said.  
  
* * *  
  
Mina stared at the ceiling, the doctor told her she'd be out the next day, and Shay would be released then too. She had already spent one night at the hospital; this was her second. Tomorrow Leta was going to take her home, with the help of Andrew.  
  
The hospital was really too bleak for her liking. She missed being in her own bed, having Artemis curled up at the end of her bed. She missed it all.  
  
Leta was going to take her home, as well as Shay. A light rapping at the door brought her attention to the door. She turned and looked.  
  
"Shay."  
  
He smiled at her, "can I come in, or are you tired for visitors?"  
  
She smiled, and shook her head. "No, the more visitors the better."  
  
Shay came, and took a seat in the chair that was beside the bed. "So, how are you today?" he asked. He could clearly see that she was doing better from the color in her cheeks, and the vivacity shining in her eyes.  
  
"I'm doing better to realize how bleak a hospital is," she said. She pulled herself up more, making herself propped against the pillows. Sitting up allowed her to see into Shay'' lively green eyes.  
  
Shay smiled thoughtfully at her. "You definitely don't seem like the type to be kept in a little room."  
  
A few strands of her fell across her face. She tried to blow them off, but that was futile. She lifted her good arm to do so, but they fell across her face again.  
  
She sighed, shaking her head. Shay chuckled lightly, then leaned in and lifted the loose strands, and brushed them behind her ear. She smiled with gratitude. "Thanks," she said softly, her voice like smooth velvet.  
  
There was a period of silence, with the two of them staring each other in the eyes, matching their soul to each other. Mina's blue eyes sparkled radiantly, while Shay's breathed with fiery liveliness.  
  
They were caught in a trance, while the world felt like it was slipping away.  
  
"Shay," she whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you for being there, you—saved me."  
  
"No, you've managed to save me," he whispered, taking a hold of her hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena walked with Darien, "what are we to do?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head; "I have the faintest idea meatball head. But, we definitely have to prepare for a big attack from the Imperium."  
  
"Darien, this is all too much. And in the middle of this, we have Shay, and Mina's… she's fallen head over feet in love with him."  
  
"Do you really think that he's not to be trusted? I'm sure if he were our enemy, we'd all sense it."  
  
"I know, but we really can't tell. There's something so strange about all of it. He seems… he seems like he's powerful, but just how powerful is he?"  
  
Darien couldn't answer that, no one could. The answer to that was only known by the Imperium. Serena clutched onto Darien, holding herself closer to him. "I just hope that he's as good as Mina sees him."  
  
Meanwhile, Shay sat in the backseat of Leta's car, as Leta drove, and Mina sat in the passenger seat. Both were released from the hospital, very much to their relief.  
  
"Now, where do you live?" Leta asked.  
  
"Thorough Fair, just off Main St.," he said, trying to direct Leta to his apartment building. They drove down Main Street. The windows were still being repaired. Many stores had boards up, but the sidewalk and street were clean completely of the shattered glass.  
  
"I still can't believe that," Mina said absentmindedly as she gazed at the street as they drove along. "It looks so—so destructed."  
  
"I can feel the vibrations of that shattering still," Shay said vaguely. "There was a girl that stood transfixed. I had to drag her to the ground, just missing a huge chunk of glass, headed right for her."  
  
"You were there?" Leta asked, looking into the rearview mirror. "Serena had been there, her and her boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, and that was an experience. The glass was flying everywhere," he said, looking at Leta.  
  
Mina turned around to look at him; "did you get hurt?"  
  
"Only a minor cut on the forehead, but I got off pretty good. I saw some pretty bad injuries though, I only thanked the universe and the stars that I got off okay."  
  
Leta bit her lip, "I could only imagine."  
  
The car turned onto Thorough Fair, then pulled in front of the building. "Here you are," Leta smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," he said.  
  
Leta smiled, "No problem. Hope to see you around."  
  
"Will do," he said. He got out, then moved around to Mina's open window. He smiled, then gently stroked his finger across her cheek. "I'll see you around," he said gently.  
  
She smiled. She lifted her good arm, and placed it on his hand that was touching her face. Then impulsively she grabbed his chin, pulled his face to hers, and kissed him.  
  
When he stepped back, his face was dazed, and his mind was soaring. A goofy smile plastered on his face. Leta worried that he might fall down, but Mina smiled demurely, her eyes transfixed with awe.  
  
"Well, then till next time," Mina said in a quiet whisper. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," he said, staring deep into her eyes. They seemed to say three little words that held the world together in his mind. I love you, her eyes stated.  
  
His face radiated with warmth, and he answered her loving gaze with one of his own, letting her see the word in his eyes.  
  
"Bye," she said again, quickly kissing him again.  
  
Shay felt the kiss reach into his soul, finally he stepped back. "See you later," he said, waving to Leta and Mina. Leta waved to him, watching the lovebirds with a wild curiosity.  
  
Leta pulled the car onto the street. Mina waved the final goodbye, the car finally hitting the road. Shay watched them go, then turned and went up to his apartment. The apartment was the same as he left it the day he went to the park.  
  
He felt lightheaded, so he flopped on the couch, where he fell asleep, dreaming about the kiss, and speaking eyes.  
  
Mina held her goofy smile on her face; finally, she turned to Leta's curious stare. "What?" she asked.  
  
Leta shook her head, "nothing."  
  
Mina smiled wider, "so, is there a meeting?" she asked.  
  
Leta nodded, turning the car around the corner. "We have to prepare for a fight, and plus, we're short a scout."  
  
Mina looked at her arm; it was still in a sling. "But I'm sure that with the healing help I got from Amy, I'll be able to help you guys."  
  
"Well, we'll have to see."  
  
Eventually they pulled up to Cherry Hill Temple. Rei's grandpa was swinging in the trees, with Chad standing below him. When Leta and Mina were out of the car, they watched curiously.  
  
Grandpa swung through the trees, using ropes, wearing a red cape. He reached the final rope, then flipped in the air, and landed on the ground.  
  
"Wow," Leta said with astonishment.  
  
Mina mirrored Leta's expression. They knew he was in great shape, but to see him in action gave it a whole new outlook. It showed them that he was at young at heart, and as strong as any man was.  
  
"Come on Chad, you can do it," Grandpa said.  
  
Chad gulped, he looked the finish, then gulped again when he looked at the ropes.  
  
"Go on Chad, show yourself you hold the power," Grandpa said with enthusiasm.  
  
Rei stormed outside. "Grandpa, Chad doesn't have to do that."  
  
Chad seemed relieved, but then he wanted to prove that he was capable. Maybe he felt that he wanted her to be impressed with him, he mounted the ropes.  
  
Chad managed to do well, then his hands slipped as he reached for one of the ropes. He ended up swinging and crashing into a tree.  
  
Mina turned her face away while Leta grimaced. Grandpa shook his head, while Rei showed scorn on her face. "You know Chad, I said you didn't have to do it, and you go against me, to go and do exactly what I worried you would."  
  
Chad raised an arm, waving them off.  
  
Rei scowled, then turned to Leta and Mina. "Come on, the others are waiting."  
  
Once they were in Rei's room, even Darien was there; Amy started the meeting. Artemis was curled on Mina's lap, while she pet him with her good arm.  
  
"The woods, being that they're just behind the park, makes it very dangerous," Amy stated.  
  
"Still, does this mean that there is going to be an attack soon?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's quite possible. With the patterns, it seems more then likely," Amy answered.  
  
"It's very possible that we're going to face an attack soon. I think that we should just go, and take care of this once and for all," Mina whispered.  
  
They all looked at her. "But Mina, you're arm is still in a cast. You're not strong enough," Leta tried to reason.  
  
She shook her head, then looked at each of them. "We have to strike now while they aren't expecting it. They're too busy looking for something."  
  
Amy sighed, then bit her lip. "Well, when we were in the last fight, they did backfire their attack. It caused the opening, then they tried to fix it, and hence the explosion, because something really messed up."  
  
"So, that explosion was their second backfire?" Serena asked, clutching Darien's hand in hers.  
  
Mina nodded, "I think it did. Because they're looking for something, or someone, because when they tried to mend the hole, it…" she paused, trying to find the explanation.  
  
"It overloaded, then the person or thing that was working on it slipped onto our side, so they started the immediate search for it," Amy finished, somehow knowing that was the answer.  
  
They were all silent. "So…" Rei said distractedly, "Are we going to fight?"  
  
No one could say anything. Yet, they all knew the answer.  
  
"So, we go into the woods, and attack the source of energy, and destroy it, and keep them from a major attack against us?" Serena asked.  
  
"Then let's do it," Leta said, with a small triumphant grin.  
  
"Are you going to be able to fight?" Artemis asked Mina. He knew Mina was strong, but she still had only been out of the hospital.  
  
Everyone looked at her; she only nodded at them. "I can do it, besides little Miss Amy really helped me out, and my arm's almost completely healed."  
  
They looked skeptical, but they knew they couldn't argue with her. She would go and fight, even if they left her behind. She wanted to get the Imperium for what they did to her, and Shay and the people that got hurt from Main Street's glass shattering and the people in the park.  
  
"Well, I guess we fight," Rei said. "But we have to consider, we have no idea what we're up against."  
  
"Yes Rei, but we also have to take into consideration we already fought with the Imperium not too long ago."  
  
"But all of you have to realize this just isn't an attack against the Imperium's monsters, but also the power force of the Imperium if we're going to attack the energy source there," Darien stated.  
  
Leta grinned, "then bring it on. If we keep a front, most of us to keep the monsters back, and Serena can work with the crystal to close it."  
  
"That sounds like a plan," Luna said. "I think you guys can do it. You've already conquered so much, you have strengthened your powers over the years, so I know you all are capable of doing this."  
  
"Luna's right. We should be able to do this," Artemis added. "You can do this if you keep everything in front of you. But I do think Mina should help Serena, add extra power while everyone else keeps the attacks from the Imperium back."  
  
Mina looked sharply at Artemis, then looked at the ground. "Fine."  
  
They all nodded. They had the plan set now; they had to fight.  
  
"Then let's do it," Leta said, jumping to her feet. "Let's kick some serious Imperium butt."  
  
They all rose to their feet, and smiled. "Right," they all said in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
Shay looked over the street. People were out walking. The pain was gone, and he felt revitalized. The wounds were still there, but he was close to healed. He sighed.  
  
Click!  
  
Shay whirled around. Something clicked again, but it sounded more like a light knocking sound.  
  
He went in search of the noise, not knowing at all where it could be coming from. Nevertheless, it continued, in a steady rhythm.  
  
He had searched most of the apartment, when he moved towards his front door. It sounded near, and he was sure of where the noise was coming. He turned to the front closet, and opened it. A thick pole swung free, nearly clobbering him in the head.  
  
He managed to duck, allowing the pole to fall to the ground. He closed the door, then turned to the pole lying on the ground. He stooped over, and picked it up. However, with closer inspection he saw that it was a staff.  
  
"Where the heck did you come from?" he asked aloud. He felt confused, because whereas he knew he hadn't ever seen before, he felt that was incorrect. He was sure he knew the staff from somewhere.  
  
He slid his hand along the surface, feeling the smoothness. It was marked with a few symbols that seemed vaguely familiar. He fingered the engraved symbols, feeling recognition.  
  
Then he went to the top, looking at the sphere, but it was like a crystal. It glimmered with power; he seemed to feel a new strength awaken in him touching the sphere. However, once his hand contacted the sphere, it sparked, then hovered into the air.  
  
Shay jumped to his feet. The staff stayed placed in front of him. Shay shook his head, he felt jaded. He put his hand towards the staff, but it moved back, away from his hand.  
  
Shay gulped nervously. He then backed away from the staff. His mind was alert, while his thoughts raced for an explanation, but there was none.  
  
He shook his head, then tried to walk away from the suspended staff. It was relatively dark in his apartment. The lamp shone a dim light. He went to some of the candles on the mantle. He preferred firelight to artificial light. He lit one candle, but every candle in the living room lit up.  
  
Shay jumped back with shock, causing the candle to go out, as well as the rest of the candles. He took in a deep breath, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Am I hallucinating, is it an effect from the hit against the tree? He asked himself, but there really were no answers.  
  
He cautiously stepped towards the mantle, and looked at the candle. He struck another match, and put it to the wick. It burned to life, as did all the candles in the room again. This time he looked with amazement at the suddenly lit candles.  
  
He turned around to see the staff close behind him, but not within reach. He shook his head with disbelief. "This isn't happening," he muttered. Yet, it was. He tried to wipe his eyes, hoping that it was nothing but an illusion, but it wasn't.  
  
He blew out the candle, watching the room grow dark, as all the candles went out. Shay turned, and headed to his door, then left his apartment.  
  
He looked over his shoulder wearily, to see the staff behind him. He hit the street, continuing to walk, trying to ignore the staff. He looked over his shoulder once, trying to see if anyone else saw the staff. No one saw it, no one but him.  
  
Shay felt like his mind was wrought with madness. He tried to completely ignore the staff, just walking. He kept walking. He had no idea was where he was going, he just knew his feet were moving. So, he went with them, but he noticed that he was heading to the park that was between the city, and the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
"What news have you brought me?" the emperor asked the shadow.  
  
"There was activity. The imperial staff has shown some activity, and this was after Dersik, whom he destroyed found Shay, in the attack when he was taking out the park just outside the woods."  
  
The emperor nodded his head. "Then bring him in. You can track the staff as to where Shay is. That staff is as much a part of himself, and keeps him with almost full Imperium powers."  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
"That staff holds a power that belongs to the Imperium… well we belong to that staff. That staff that Shay has, he is the only one that has managed to use its powers. So, you know where the staff is, you know where Shay is, because that staff won't leave him for anything."  
  
The shadow bowed, "Yes, your Imperial Majesty." Then it was gone.  
  
  
  
*Note*  
  
oh, so, what is going to happen next? Will Shay discover who he is, or will he just go on being followed, and believe that he is cursed. So, lets here from you, I really need to know what you think, is it good enough to continue? I need to know :)  
  
okay, on the last chapter, I said this was my first fic, but if you've been following from the beginning you'll know that this was the first one I did, but it's the second I've posted here.  
  
Catch you all later (but really, tell me what you think!) ( 


End file.
